demonswarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman orgins
Superman orgins is a 2011 direct-to-video animated film based on the Superman/Batman comic storyline is a sequel to Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, The film is the tenth in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation and the first sequel in the line. It was released on May 2, 2011. The film stars Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman, Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor, Anne Hache as Lois Lane,Summer Glen as Kara Zor-el/Supergirl and David Gallagher as Conner Kent. Despite the title, the film focuses primarily on the introduction of Superboy and his relationship with Superman; Batman plays only main role as well as Lois Lane. Plot Night in Cadmus Labs Lex Luthor enters telling the scinsist about project KR is everything in order, scincetist says we are allmost complete good.Lex explains that this project will help us distroy superman.Mr Luthor all that left is to finish the control on him we still dont know if.And all sudden the alarm goes off, Whats happening said Lex , the project he is someone conusious and is trying to break free yells the scientist , Well you better get him back in his dorment state.Kr break out and use a force field and dose alot of damage and takes off. Smallville we seen Kr running in the street where a car comes he use his tactile telekinesis around him and damage a car and person in it. Weeks after Lois and Clark return from there honeymoon.At the kent farm where Bruce Wayne is waiting for Clark. Lois states she will do some packing why they talk ,Clark is mad he shows up with out calling Bruce gets right to the point saying weeks ago cadmus labs was distroyed by one of there early project and shows pictuers of this hero that looks like superman but much younger. The Cadmus Labs attack him and weakness him with kroptnight batman and superman apear and grab the boy and take him to bat lab where they discouver he got Clark genes as well as a human gene Bruce states that he will find out.he awakes and is greeted by Clark and Bruce and they discouv he was create to kill superman. Clark dosen't want anything to do with him and trys to leave but Bruce states that he need him.the clone use his superhear and leaves. Weeks later after serching for him he is attack by Cadmus labs agian they allmost take him back to the lab, but is saved by superman who takes him to the fortress and have a talk and starts to understand he gives the clone a name Conner, he ask Clark why is he helping him now, Clark states that he is sorry for feeling that way about him and promise him he will help him fit in and train him but he will have to stay here so that the camdus scientist will not capture him . Lex is talking with Lance on how project 13 is nowe here to be found Lex states that superman must have him and we need to get him back as soon as possible. Cast *Tim Daly as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman * David Gallagher as Kon-El /Conner Kent/ Superboy *Anne Heche as Lois Lane *Summer Glen as Kara Zor-El/ Linda Danvers/Supergirl *Cree Summer as Mercy Graves * as Lance Alvers